


Come Back to Bed

by Princeofflies



Series: Dapperstache Stories [17]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some cute quick fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: Wilford turned around quickly, pointing his gun at the person behind him. Jameson blinked slowly and yawned at him. Wilford gasped and quickly shoved his gun back in its holster. He wrapped his arms around Jameson and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so so so sorry," he whispered.Jameson pushed him away gently and tugged at his sleeve. "Come back to bed," Jameson whispered, his voice projected in Wilford's mind.
Relationships: dapperstache
Series: Dapperstache Stories [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654
Kudos: 25





	Come Back to Bed

Warnings: Guns, blood, mild angst.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Screams of people and cheers of others filled the cold night. Was the laughter coming from himself or someone else? Gunshots, more screams. Did he pull the trigger? They weren't dead, they couldn't be. Wilford growled and clenched his fists. His thoughts swirled the images slowly becoming disoriented. He giggled, shaking his head quickly. He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Wilford turned around quickly, pointing his gun at the person behind him. Jameson blinked slowly and yawned at him. Wilford gasped and quickly shoved his gun back in its holster. He wrapped his arms around Jameson and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so so so sorry," he whispered.

Jameson pushed him away gently and tugged at his sleeve. _Come back to bed._ Jameson whispered, his voice projected in Wilford's mind.

Wilford blinked, his thoughts slowly coming back to him. "How can you love me?"

Jameson tilted his head. _I could ask the same for you._

"Because you're amazing. You make me smile. I mean really smile."

Jameson nodded. _I could say the same for you, William._

Wilford smiled at the mute man. Jameson was the only one who could call him that. He doubted that Jameson knew he didn't let the others call him that. Besides he loved hearing that name from his boyfriend. "How can you trust me though? I almost just blew your head off."

_But you didn't. William, I trust you with every fibre of my being. Have I gotten hurt? Yes. Was it an accident? Yes of course. You could never harm me on purpose._

Wilford sighed. "But I've still hurt you."

Jameson shrugged. _Remember when we were necking out here and you almost pushed me off the balcony?_

Wilford nodded. Jameson smiled and placed his hands of WIlfords chest. _It was an accident. You've never truly hurt me. Now if you did I would be very cross with you._

Wilford chuckled and pressed his forehead against Jamesons. "God, I love you."

Jameson kissed him lightly on the lips. He tugged at Wilford's sleeve again and blinked tiredly. _Come back to bed._

Wilford nodded. "Ok love."

Jameson grabbed Wilford's hand and pulled him back inside. Wilford shut the door behind them and followed Jameson to their bed. Wilford smiled at Jameson. "You always know how to make me feel better darlin'," he crooned.

Jameson turned and smiled at him. Wilford frowned at Jamesons eyes turned pink. Jameson blinked and they returned to their normal blue. _What is it?_

"Nothing love thought I saw something. Let's go to sleep."

Jameson crawled onto his side of the bed and lay down. Wilford hopped onto the bed and pulled Jameson close to him. "You took a lot of risks deciding to love me."

Wilford heard Jameson's giggle. It was almost sickly sweet and Wilfrod had to shake his head to be rid of it. Jameson's laugh was almost intoxicating to Wilford. _I know._

"What happened if you," Wilford trailed off.

_Pay the price?_

Wilford sucked in a breath. "Yes, that."

Jameson turned around so he could curl up on Wilford's chest. _I've been with you for two years. You can't get rid of me that easily._

Wilford pulled Jameson closer. "Wouldn't dream of it sugar."

Jameson relaxed in Wilford's arms and fell asleep. Wilford sighed. "I love you gumdrop," he whispered and closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to Jameson's forehead. "I'm so sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick fluff for the soul.


End file.
